Shrink me!
by nissaravena
Summary: Buffy and Spike have a wonderful relationship, but what happens when Buffy starts to act funny and everyday gets angrier and angrier at Spike. All characters belong Whedon not me, only the storyline is mine. Review please...:D
1. Chapter 1

"I hate you!"

"Oh yeah? Well…I hate you too!"

"No you don't."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Spike. These past few days they argued a lot, and I mean A LOT. Poor Dawn was just caught in the middle of their fights.

After Buffy was resurrected and ripped out from Heaven by her friends, she felt empty and full of sorrow so she found comfort in Spike's embrace. At first she was reluctant, and felt ashamed but she found a way to cope with it and fell in love with the vampire. Her friends, though, they were another subject. Xander was completely against it, and he still is although he learned to accept it. Willow was glad for Buffy and afraid at the same time. Giles was outraged so he needed some time alone, sooo he flew to England for a time. Anya and Tara were happy for Buffy and Dawn was completely ecstatic. Their relationship was good, very good actually. Spike loved Buffy and Buffy loved Spike. They were a lovey-dovey couple, Spike even moved with the Summers sisters. But recently they got into arguments a lot, they, mostly Buffy, were arguing on stupid things. On, why did Spike leave the toilet seat up, or why was he late for patrol or why wasn't he cleansing his mug after he drank blood, etc etc. This time Spike did something that will not gain Buffy's apology any time sooner, he forgot her birthday and on top of it, he came home drunk when Buffy was having a small party with the Scoobies and wrecked it. Thus, Buffy was pissed, very pissed, MAJOR PISSED. Returning to the present argument, Spike was staring at Buffy thinking of what to say. She was right, he did not hate her, and he knew that he screwed up big time with her birthday scene. But he was pissed too, because of the other times when she yelled at him for minor things that could have been forgotten.

"Well, well…you love my…thing." Spike stuttered.

Buffy frowned, never losing her "defiant posture".

"What thing?" she raised one eyebrow.

"You know…the thing." Spike pointed to his lower half. Buffy gasped.

"You pig!" she slapped him and stormed upstairs and locked herself in their bedroom, well her bedroom now, considering that after the "birthday scene", Spike will now be sleeping on the couch or probably in the cellar. Dawn appeared from the kitchen where she listened carefully.

"You okay?" she asked Spike.

Spike turned to Dawn, a furious look on his face.

"YOUR SISTER IS NUTS, NUTS I TELL YA!" and he stormed out the door forgetting the fact that the sun was till up. Dawn crossed her arms over her chest waiting. Spike stormed back inside sizzling. He gave an innocent smile to Dawn.

"It's still sunny."

"Yeah, I know…Captain Obvious."

Spike sat up straight and arranged his duster.

"Well, glad to help." And with that last statement he went in the basement.

Dawn let out a big sigh.

"Here we go again."

The next day Buffy was cooking breakfast for Dawn and also for herself, but did not even consider warming a mug of blood for Spike, like she always did every morning. Dawn came in the kitchen first. She hoped on the kitchen stool.

"Wow, you cooking. Things between you and Spike must be really shaky."

Buffy turned around and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Dawn.

"Eat."

Dawn did not say anything else as she watched her sister finishing her own breakfast. And then, as if on queue, Spike arrived from the basement door.

"Mornin'." He said while hoping on the stool waiting for his warm mug of blood, like every other morning.

"Morning, Spike." Dawn said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Bit' don't speak with you' mouth full. 'S not pleasant."

"Sorry." Said Dawn after she gulped. Spike then turned his attention towards Buffy who was eating silently her pancakes.

"Morning, Buffy."

"Good morning." Said Buffy in a monotone voice, not even bothering to look at him. She was reading the paper.

"Um, pet, where is my blood?"

Buffy raised her eyes at him.

"Your blood is in the fridge, your mug is on the counter, and the microwave is next to the fridge. Use them." She then returned to the paper, leaving Dawn and Spike speechless. Spike shook his head and went to prepare his own 'breakfast'.

The air in the kitchen was stuffy and the silence was very awkward. Dawn was eating her pancakes and looking at Buffy and Spike at the same time. She noticed that Buffy was drinking her coffee and reading her paper while ignoring Spike and Spike on the other hand was now drinking his blood and staring at Buffy, probably waiting for her to just glance at him. Dawn sighed and shook her head.

"What is it Dawn?" asked Buffy noticing her sister's distress.

"Nothing, it's just…you two. This is childish and I am the teenage here who doesn't know how to behave properly like and adult."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at Dawn and Spike chuckled. Buffy immediately shot a glare at him and he shut up.

"Dawn, when you will grow up and have a proper relationship, you will know that not everything is pink in a relationship."

"Yeah right." Spike muttered. Buffy snapped her head towards him.

"Excuse me?"

Spike cocked his head to the side and raised his scarred eyebrow, then he closed his eyes.

"Y'know, pet, maybe if you show a little sympathy from your side and not act like a bitch all the time, maybe our relationship would be all pink." Spike said air quoting the part with the pink. Buffy was furious.

"Well, maybe if you take out your head from your ass we wouldn't be in this situation."

Dawn sighed once again. 'Not again.' She whined inside her head.

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one with my head stuck up inside my arse. You are!"

"Me? You little piece of shit! How dare you?"

"Oh, I dare, I most definitely dare!"

Buffy and Spike were now inches apart from each other, smoke coming out of their noses from all the anger. Another take from one or another and they will jump at each other's throats. Dawn left her unfinished breakfast and left the room leaving the two to kill each other. Buffy and Spike did not notice Dawn's leave and they continued to stare at each other, when Willow and Xander entered thru the kitchen's door.

"Oh, look Captain Peroxide is up. Had a good night's sleep Goldilocks?" Xander mocked while hoping on the stool where Dawn sat and began to eat her leftovers. Spike glared at the boy and went to the fridge to pour himself another mug of blood.

"Morning'" Willow said while looking strangely at Spike as he passed by her. she turned to Buffy who seemed to ignore her and was now looking at Spike with her arms crossed over her chest, a pissed off look on her face.

"Don't you think that you had enough blood for one day?"

Spike turned to Buffy wonder on his face. He snorted.

"This is my second mug. What? Now you count how many times I drink blood?"

"Don't want you to get too used to drinking blood."

"I'm a bleeding vampire! Blood is my bloody food! I mean you can stuff yourself with pancakes, chips and ice cream and I can't drink two mugs of blood?"

Willow and Xander were looking incredulous at them and somewhat amused.

"I don't stuff myself with food!"

"Oh no! you eat like a bloody pig!"

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a pig?"

Spike leaned on the counter.

"Oink, oink."

"That's it!"

Buffy grabbed a knife and threw it at Spike who caught it between his hands. It went right past Willow's ear. Willow froze.

"Get out of my house! Now!"

"The sun's still up!"

"BURN!"

Then Buffy stormed upstairs. Spike fleeted between Willow and Xander, grabbed his blanket and stormed outside, slamming the door. Dawn came in the kitchen dressed for school in a huff. Willow and Xander starred at the scene mouth opened.

"What happened?"

"I think we just witnessed a break up."

"They fought again." Dawn said matter of factly.

Willow and Xander just nodded.

Dawn sighed and shook her head, then stormed out of the kitchen.

"We need to so something." Willow finally said.

"What?" Xander broke out of his reverie.

"I'll go and talk with Buffy, you go and find Spike."

"What?"

"Spike will probably not show up at the house anymore and his crypt is occupied at the moment, he should probably stay with you while things cool down around here."

"What?"

"Xander." Willow was starting to lose her patience with him.

"Why me? Why doesn't he stay with you?"

"I live here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, but that doesn't explain why I should be the one to comfort him. I hate him."

"Xander." Willow hissed at him.

"Shouldn't he stay with Giles? I mean Anya will flip if she saw me bring him home."

Willow glared at him. Xander sighed.

"Fine, but I don't know where he is."

"Find him." Willow growled, then disappeared upstairs.

Xander rolled his eyes and left the house in search of certain pissed off vampire. 'This should be fun' Xander thought.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

"Buffy? Can I come in?" willow peeked in Buffy's bedroom. Her bedroom was very dark in spite of the sunny day outside. Clothes were scattered everywhere. The room was a mess. 'you can tell that Spike doesn't live here anymore', thought Willow. Buffy's room was always messy, clothes, make up were scattered everywhere after they were used. Spike was always the one who cleaned after Buffy. For a vampire he was very neat. He liked everything to be in order and in its right place. Buffy was on the bed crying. Willow's heart broke into pieces when she saw her. She sat down beside Buffy and hugged her.

"He called me a pig. He is the pig." Said Buffy between sobs.

"Shsh. It's okay. He's gone. You both were angry and you both said some things that you regret."

Buffy sat up and looked Willow in the eyes.

"I don't regret what I said."

"Buffy…

Buffy shook her head.

"No! He's an asshole and he deserves what I said and this relationship is over. I officially had it with vampires and their outbursts."

"Buffy, you don't really mean that. I know you love each other, as much as I hate to admit it, but…Spike really loves you."

"I don't think so." Buffy stopped crying, anger taking over her again.

"I think that both of you are in wrong here."

Buffy looked confused at Willow.

"Will, are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anybody's side. I'm just saying that you should talk about this….civilized. You almost threw that knife at me, for God's sake!"

"You know I have perfect aim and that knife would have never touched you."

"Maybe, but when you are angry you'll never know."

"Bullshit!"

Buffy sat up and went to her drawer. Willow frowned at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Dressing."

"For what? You are already dressed."

"I'm going out. It's time for me to find a human boyfriend."

Willow suddenly sat up panic in her voice.

"But…but, you just broke it off with Spike."

"So?"

"Don't you think it's…too soon?"

Buffy turned to Willow and raised her eyebrows confused.

"No. And weren't you and Xander trying to talk me out of this relationship, saying that Spike is not right for me because he doesn't have a soul?"

"Yeah, but, Spike proved to be…nice and he loves you."

"Will, please. If he loved me he would have never called me a pig, no matter how mad he would be."

"But…

"No buts. I'm going out for a walk to cool my head and if I happen to run into someone….human and with a soul I will not hesitate to welcome him into the world of 'Buffy Summers the perfect girlfriend.'

Buffy stormed out of her bedroom leaving Willow speechless and talking to herself.

"The world of Buffy Summers the perfect girlfriend? Where did that come from?"

On the other side of the town Spike was sitting in a dark corner at The Bronze, drinking and smoking like hell. He already drank 5 glasses of whiskey combined with scotch and he was a little woozy but not drunk. Xander spotted him, took a deep breath and went towards him. He thought to himself that Willow was so going to make up for this as Spike spotted him and growled.

"Hey, Spike." Said Xander rather awkwardly taking a seat in front of him.

Spike growled once again.

"What do you want whelp? And did I say you could sit down?"

"Yeah, sorry if I don't obey your command."

"Again, what do you want?" Spike waved his hand at the waitress.

"I wanted to talk to you."

The waitress, a tall slim brunette, came. She was ogling Spike.

"Bring me a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of scotch."

"Yes sir. And you?" She then turned to Xander who was trying to tell something but he only managed to babble.

Spike chuckled.

"Just bring him a glass. He'll drink with me."

The waitress nodded and left.

"Thanks but that won't be necessary."

Spike gulped his last glass and slammed it on the table. Xander flinched. Chip or no chip Spike was still inflicting fear in him.

"If you came to talk, you WILL drink with me and you WILL talk or else I'll rip your head off."

"You can't do that. Because of the chip." Xander leaned back smirking, confident of Spike's chip. Spike leaned forward signaling to Xander to do the same. He did.

"Let me tell you something. With my vampire strength I can rip your head off within seconds and the pain inflicted by the chip will begin seconds later after I would have ripped your head, thus resulting in only a second or two of headache, whilst your head will still be missing from your body." Spike said smirking then leaned back in the chair. Xander gulped and remained motionless.

"So, what you saying is that all this time you could have ripped my head off with only a minor headache as a result?"

"Exactly."

"And what stopped you…was your love for Buffy and knowing that hurting one of her friends will hurt her and she would have been obligated to stake you?"

"Not exactly. If I did that I would be the laughing stock of the demon world, knowing that I killed a whelp like you."

"Hurtful!" Xander whined.

Spike chuckled. The waitress came with the bottled of whiskey and scotch and a glass for Xander. Spike paid the waitress and poured himself a glass of whiskey combined with scotch. Then he poured one for Xander.

"This is for women who treat men like garbage. Cheers!" said Spike while raising his glass up and gulping it in one go. Xander did the same only he took one sip, grimacing at the taste.

"Bleah. How can you drink this?"

"It's whiskey with scotch combined. It's good for a heart ache."

"Won't you get much drunker by drinking this?"

"Tha's the plan."

Xander changed into serious mode, put his glass on the table and crossed his palms together on the table. He looked like a younger Dt. Phil.

"So what happened between you and Buff?"

Spike glared at him. Xander gulped, then Spike sighed.

"Don't know. It started weeks ago. She started to act strange all of a sudden, always yelling at me for puny things, like why did I leave the bathroom door open, or why do I leave my mug on the counter…stuff like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't really know what's gotten into her. It drives me crazy, not to mention the Bit who is always caught in the middle of our fights"

"Do you still love her."

Spike glared at Xander once again. He leaned back in his chair, lighting up a cigarette.

"Course I do. I will love her for the rest of my life, even if she throws me out of it. You know, vampire love is very different from human love."

"And how's that? You don't have a soul remember?"

"Maybe, but we are capable of love, everyone is, even demons, even if they love in their own…demonic way. Vampires on the other hand, when they find someone they love they will love him/ her for the rest of their undead life. That's how it is."

"Sound more like obsession to me. And what about Drusilla? Didn't you love her? If you say that once you love someone you love her for the rest of your undead life, it means that Drusilla, being your first love, you still love her and Buffy is just a fling."

Spike starred at Xander, his cigarette in his mouth and his scarred eyebrow raised.

"Did you come up with that theory yourself?"

"Yep. Pretty impressive."

Spike smacked Xander lightly on the head making them both scream in apin.

"Ouch!" said both in unison.

Xander looked confused at Spike.

"You slapped me!"

"Yeah, Captain Obvious, I did!" Spike said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"What for?"

"For being a complete moron!"

"What? Well, it's true what I said!"

"It's a completely different story. Yes, I loved….LOVED, Drusilla with all my unbeating heart but she cheated on me and vampires+cheating don't mix. That's why I got rid of her."

Xander stared at spike wide eyed.

"You killed her?"

Spike groaned in frustration."

"I swear to God that you and Harmony share the same brain."

"Hey! Hurtful!"

"I didn't kill her you ponce."

Xander did not now why, but he let a sigh o relief at hearing that Spike did not kill his evil undead girlfriend. Though the chat seemed to go rather smoothly Spike still was a little skeptical at why the boy was with him in the first place and not with buffy. He was Buffy's friend after all not his. He frowned at Xander.

"Why you here, boy?"

"Boy? You sound just like an 80 year old grandpa."

Spike raised his scared eyebrow at Xander.

"Right, you're older than an 80 year old grandpa. Well. Let's just say I'm here to keep you company."

Spike stared at him for one minute than he burst out laughing. The whelp is keeping him company? HIM? His worst enemy, his Buffy "thief"? man this world is seriously falling apart. Xander just looked confused.

"Willow told me that I should take you in." Xander said through greeted teeth. By now Spike stopped laughing and looked confused at Xander.

"Take me in?"

"You know, have some place to stay since Buffy kicked you out."

Spike leaned closer to Xander who gulped nervously at the sight of the vampire standing too close to his face.

"What's in it fo'ya?"

Xander shook his head in denial.

"Will, just said to be sympathetic, which to me is just pathetic. Hey, I made a rhyme!" Xander exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, good for you." Spike waved his finger in the air in a mock happiness. "So Red, told you to be sympathetic with me. Hmph, she really is nice."

"Well, she stayed home with Buffy, said something that she should talk with Buff, since they are both girls and I should talk to you, since we are both…you know…guys."

Spike snorted.

"Save it. Buffy will not come around. I know her, and the look in her eyes, the look that she gave me when she kicked me out. That was the "Get the hell out of my house and never come back or I'll dust you" look. Trust me."

"Maybe she will come around."

"Or, maybe not." Spike mumbled, mostly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted recently, but I'm busy with work, anyway hope you like it...keep the reviews coming and remember, the characters belong to Whedon, the storyline...mine. Also don't ask me what season is this cause I honestly don't know...I just go with the flow.**

CHAPTER III:

Willow was watching how Buffy was frantically searching through her closet. From time to time she tried to dodge the clothes that were flying her way but some of them managed to fall on her head or right in her face, and mostly were panties. Tired of collecting panties and various shirts from her face Willow angrily sat up and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Buffy, this is ridiculous!" Willow said throwing her hands in the air.

Buffy got her head out of the closet, looking surprised at her witch friend. After she kicked Spike out she cried her eyes out on Willow's shoulder. After hours of sobbing she decided that she didn't need Spike so she decided to go out. The tears were all gone but smudges of makeup could still be seen on her cheeks even after minutes of cleaning.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"This! Willow said pointing to the mess around the room and picking a blouse from the bed. I mean I know you are hurt but could you please stop with the clothes throwing! I got hit with your panties more times than I will get hit with a hammer by an evil being!"

"I need to find something to wear! I decided that crying for Spike will not cut it soooo I'm going out in search of a new love." Buffy returned to her search of clothes. Willow rolled her eyes.

"Buff, I know that you are upset but I think that you have to try to talk with Spike, maybe sort things out."

Buffy started to laugh.

"This is coming from the person who was against my relationship with Spike from the first place. I think it's kind of redundant."

Willow sighed.

"I know that at the beginning I was against it, but I came to accept it, in time, but… he is your boyfriend and I think your fight was stupid."

Buffy turned to Willow and looked at her wide eyed.

"Stupid? You say that our fight is stupid? And Spike is not my boyfriend! Not anymore!" Buffy yelled. Dawn heard the yelling and came rushing into Buffy's bedroom, just in time to hear what Willow have said.

"I have to agree with Will. Your fight was indeed stupid, or any other fights you guys had."

Buffy glared daggers at her sister. She could not believe that her best friend and her only sister were not backing her up and to top it all they were siding with Spike.

"You too? Traitors!"

"We are not traitors, Buffy, we are just trying to make you realize how childish you and also Spike are behaving. You have to talk to sort things out, not throw knives randomly almost hitting your best friend!" Willow yelled, remembering the previous 'attack' from the kitchen

"It didn't hit you!" Buffy yelled back.

"It almost did!" Willow interjected.

Dawn was leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest watching the two best friends fight. She could not believe this. First Buffy and Spike, now Buffy and Willow? Something must be wrong. Maybe there was something in the air.

"Aha!" Buffy exclaimed. During her mini fight with Willow Buffy found what she was looking for.

"Aha, what?"

"Aha, found what I was looking for."

Dawn walked from the door frame and next to Willow.

"What is it?"

"This!" Buffy got out of the closet a pair of leather pants and a black leather tank top.

"Buffy, are you trying to get yourself raped? That outfit says "I'm a slut please rape me!" Willow said pinching the bridge of her nose. Buffy frowned.

"No. I'm going to the Bronze tonight."

"What about patrolling?" Dawn asked still bewildered at her sister's choice of clothing.

"I'm not going."

Willow snapped her head up.

"What do you mean you are not going?"

"I mean that I'm not going. What part of 'not going' you didn't understand?"

"The part with I'm not going."

"You have to go, you are the Slayer." Dawn said eagerly.

"Tonight I'm not. I'm just regular Buffy."

Willow sighed.

"Who's gonna patrol? Buffy you have to, it's your job, your destiny." Willow pleaded.

"Destiny, schmestiny!" Buffy yelled. "I'm tired, I saved your asses so many times that I don't have fingers to count on! I deserve a break!"

"What about the vampires lurking, the demons the baddies, the innocent people who will get hurt if you don't patrol tonight!" Willow yelled as well. Dawn nodded her head in approval at Willow's words.

"Well, they might as well just get killed. It's time for people to learn to defend themselves against the evil lurking from the shadows. Now please leave so I can get ready!" Buffy said while pushing Dawn and Willow out of her bedroom and slamming the door in their faces.

Dawn and Willow remained speechless with their mouths open wide, still starring at the door. Dawn was the first one to speak.

"Did Buffy just kicked us out of her room?" Dawn asked still looking at the door

"Yep." Willow answered still looking at the door.

"Did she just say that the people should get killed and learn to defend therselves from the baddies out there?"

"Yep."

"Aha, just making sure." With that Dawn went to her room flabbergasted.

Willow stood there for a minute or two, flabbergasted as well, the she sighed and left. She decided that she should head to Xander's and talk some sense into Spike. Maybe he will be able to calm Buffy down.

After hours of preparing, Buffy was finally set to go find herself a new love. She was dressed in her tight leather pants and leather black tank top, matched with black stilettos, and black mascara tipped with a red lipstick. She hung her hair in a high ponytail. When she looked herself in the mirror she realized that she indeed looked like a whore but she did not care, tonight she will have fun like no other night, although a twinge in her stomach was stopping her. she still had feelings for Spike but her pride was greater than her love and she sure was not going to forgive the bleach vampire any time soon.

She grabbed her black leather jacket and left the house with a huge determination on her mind. Dawn was in the living room and saw Buffy leave. She rushed to the window and starred at her sister's retreating figure mouth open.

"I can't believe this, she really has gone nuts." She told to herself. "This has got to stop."She also grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the house.

Meanwhile at casa du Xander, Anya was angrily tapping her foot to the floor, with her arms crossed over her chest looking scowling at Xander who was trying to put a drunken Spike on the couch. When Xander came into the apartment with Spike hanging on him she was not pleased at all. She tried to yell at him but he simply walked silently to the couch and put Spike there, which failed miserably because he always slipped on the floor and Xander always tried to put him back but with the same result. Finally after 5 times of trying and slipping Xander looked at Anya with pleading eyes.

"Ahn, honey could you give me a hand?"

"I still don't understand why didn't you take him to Giles!" Anya shouted while pacing back and forth. Xander looked at there dumbfounded. He asked for her help but instead she was pacing back and forth into the room throwing her hands up in the air. He sighed and unconsciously let go of Spike who slipped again off the couch on the floor.

"Damn!"

"Just leave him there! It's not like he isn't used to the floor!" Anya yelled at Xander who was trying to lift Spike up, but at Anya's voice took his hands away from him making Spike falling again on the floor with a big thud, but the vampire was out cold from the drinking so he didn't wake up.

"Maybe you are right!" Xander said looking at Spike, who was sitting in an awkward position, from all that slipping and falling. His face was glued to the floor and his butt was slightly in the air, sitting on his knees and his hand were hanging beside him. Xander almost fell sorry for the guy. Women, where do they take you.

"Xander! I'm asking you once again, why did you bring him here and not to Giles?" Anya protested.

"Because, Willow said that Giles is too stuffy to understand this relationship thing, plus she told me that I could give him some advice seeing that I know Buffy well and not from an old man's perspective."

"And you believed her?"

Xander scowled at Anya. It couldn't be that Willow had tricked him into bringing Spike here. Nah, it can't be. Just then frantic knocks were heard at the door. Anya went to open the door just to reveal Willow rushing into the apartment. She stopped mid track when she saw Spike lying in that uncomfortable and yet funny position. Good thing he doesn't have to breathe. She looked at Xander with panic in her eyes.

"Will, what's wrong?" Xander asked already impatient.

"It's Buffy." Willow answered dryly.

"What about Buff?"

"She has gone bananas."

"She realized that bringing Spike was a bad idea?" Anya said from beside Willow. Willow scowled at Anya, but Anya simply ignored her.

"No. she has gone crazy."

"Crazy how? Will tell me what happened."

Just then a very tired Dawn bust in the apartment, breathless.

"God, does anybody come here as they please?" anya threw her hands in the air, managing to get scowls from everybody.

"What?" She protested.

"Dawn, honey what happened?" Will asked worried.

"Buffy… has gone… bananas!" Dawn said trying to catch her breath. It was obvious that she ran to Xander's apartement.

"You too? Would someone please tell me how Buffy has gone bananas?" Xander protested.

"What happened to him?" Dawn asked pointing to Spike.

"Too much to drink; now please one of you tell me what happened to Buffy."

"Buffy dressed all in black and leather, just like a whore and went out."

"Dawn, mind your language!" Willow raised her voice at her.

"It's true! Dawn whined You should have seen her. Tight leather pants, tight leather black tank top, stilettos, black make up and a deep red lipstick. Her hair tied in a high ponytail. She looked exactly like a slut."

Xander stared at the floor shocked and Willow as well.

"Sounds like a feminine countertype of Spike." Anya said. This time the rest of the gang just agreed with her.

"But why would she dress like that?"

"I know why. It's because she is determined to search for a new guy, a new love." Willow said rolling her eyes. "Personally I think that's just childish."

None of them noticed Spike's body rise slowly. Although her was unconscious the part of Buffy trying to find a new love was heard completely by his sharp ears and with a murderous intent he rose form his slumber completely sober. The first to notice him was Dawn, because he stood behind Xander, Willow and Anya didn't notice him because they each stood by Xander's side. Dawn was the only one sitting in front. She gasped at Spike's murderous face and his yellow flashing eyes. His game face wasn't on but his eyes had a tint of yellow. His anger was at its peak. Dawn gasped. The others looked confused at her, when they heard a low growl coming from behind them. The three of them slowly truned around to see what exactly Dawn was seeing. They were trembling in their boots with fear.

"Buffy is what?" He asked with a deep growling voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is another chapter. Please tell me you like it, cause I sure don't. Makes me want to rewrite it. If it weren't for the fact that i don't have time because of my job, I would surely rewrite it. All characters belong to Whedon, only the storyline is mine.**

CHAPTER IV:

Willow, Xander, Anya and also Dawn were watching Spike with open mouths and eyes wide enough to pop out. Spike on the other hand was too angry to notice their fears.

"Spike?" Dawn finally managed to say.

Spike turned his head to Dawn, anger still flashing through him. It was almost like he was a wild animal and you needed to speak softly to him as to not startle him.

"Are you…okay?"

Willow and Xander turned to Dawn, fear in their eyes. They feared for the girl's life who dared to speak to the beast. Anya lost her interest and stared at her nails.

"Spike…it's not what you think." Willow stuttered.

Spike turned his head towards Willow and growled.

"Spike! My man, how's your head? How do you feel?" Xander tried to calm his mood but he only managed to get an even louder growl from him.

"Where is Buffy?" Spike hissed through gritted teeth.

"We…we…don't know." Dawn whimpered. In reality they really did not know where Buffy went.

Spike looked at the three once more and stormed out of the apartment. Willow, Dawn and Xander looked at each other and sighed.

"It's going to be hell on earth if they find each other." Dawn said.

"Right. We have to find Buffy before Spike." Willow added biting her lip in thought.

"But how? We don't even know where she is. Do we?" Xander said confused.

"We don't." Willow sighed.

"How about a locator spell? Willow can do it, she is the witch." Anya finally said after long moments of watching her nails.

Everybody looked at Anya like she grew another head. For once she did not say something stupid or related to sex. Anya looked confused at them.

"What?"

"Nothing, honey. You are a genius!" Xander exclaimed, kissed her hard on the lips, and then, rushed out after Willow and Dawn. Anya remained speechless for a few seconds.

"Wait! I'm coming with!" Anya yelled after them.

Spike was raging inside. Not even a day has passed since she kicked him out of the house and Buffy has already passed onto a new love? Disgusting! He was now thinking of ways to get her. If he found her with another man, he will kill her then the guy then himself….NO! He will first kill the guy then her then himself. But wait!

"Bloody chip!" he yelled as he was stomping through the streets.

He wasn't going nowhere in particular, but if he wanted to find Buffy he had to pick up her scent, so he went first towards her house. He stormed inside and upstairs into her bedroom. There he found the big pile pf clothes lying on the floor, also make up displayed all over the room. It was clear that she made a great effort in arranging herself so that she can find another guy. Spike growled and stormed out of the house immediately, angrier than he came in.

On the other side of the town Willow, Dawn and Xander were frantically searching for ingredients for a locator spell, while Anya sat at the table reading a random demon book so she won't have to participate in that chaos. Meanwhile they have called Giles and he came rushing after he heard about "The Fight". He was now pacing the room back and front.

"What in the world has gotten into them?"

"We don't know Giles!" Willow exclaimed from the back of a bookshelf.

"So basically you said that Buffy and Spike started fighting, real bad, the last fight happened this morning when she threw a knife at him almost hitting Willow and then kicking him out of the house?"

"Pretty much." Said, Dawn. She was at the table watching Giles pacing like a mad man and sometimes cleaning his glasses which was a regular custom whenever something bad happened. "Although I think that all started with Buffy."

"Buffy?" Giles suddenly stopped looking puzzled at Dawn. He knew that Buffy and Spike in a relationship was a bad idea and he was completely against it at first but for Buffy he learnt to cope with the idea. He always thought that whenever Spike and Buffy fought it was always Spike's fault not Buffy's.

"How is it Buffy's fault, Dawn?" Asked, an incredulous Giles.

"I don't know. Lately she has been screaming at Spike for little reasons."

Giles frowned.

"Like what?"

Dawn paused, taking time to think.

"For example, when Spike forgot to rinse his mug of blood or one time he forgot to bring her ice cream from his patrol…Man she threw a big tantrum like a big baby. At first Spike was always apologizing and trying to make it better but she was still somewhat angry. For the past 2 weeks he always slept on the couch or in the basement."

Giles stopped his pacing and cleaned his glasses even more.

"I mean I get the guy, Buffy was real bitch lately. He was fed up with her behavior and started to yell at her as well and I was always in the middle." Dawn sighed.

"Middle how?"

"I had to take sides and I can't pick a side thus they both get upset with me. It's very tough living in that house. I think I'll get mad."

Giles nodded in understanding. He really empathized with the teen and also hoped that Buffy and Spike would not kill each other, well mainly Buffy because Spike had his chip and could not defend himself well.

"AHA!" Willow exclaimed. Both Dawn and Giles turned to Willow who, together with Xander and Anya, were hovered over a map.

"What is it?" Dawn asked

"I found Buffy!"

"Excellent. And where is she?" Asked Giles.

"She is at the Bronze." Said Xander.

"Well we better head over there before Spike gets there first." Said Giles, while grabbing his coat. He exited the shop first followed by the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, but...busy busy with work, and I come home so tired. Anyway here's another chapter for ya, hope you like it. It's almost done. Characters belong to Whedon, storyline...mine. Please review or something.**

CHAPTER V:

Spike finally captured Buffy's scent and led him to The Bronze. It was a Saturday night and The Bronze was full, like any other night. It was hard enough to squeeze between people to get through the front door let alone find Buffy.

Buffy on the other hand was having a great time. She didn't expect to have such a great time. When she arrived she already regretted it, felt depressed and wanted to run back home call Spike and apologize to him, but as soon as she saw how many people there were she encouraged herself and said that she deserved a break. As soon as she sat down at the table a man, around 26 or something came to her. He was tall, with black hair and black eyes, he was very handsome. Buffy liked it. He offered her a drink and asked if he could sit. Buffy grinned at him and motioned for him to sit.

"My name is Mark."

'Mark, I like it, he's handsome, and I don't sense any vampire vibes coming out of him. Good, very good' Buffy thought. Lost in her thoughts she noticed that Mark was waiting for her reply or something.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about, uh…something. Hi I'm Buffy." Buffy said casually shaking his hand. Mark smiled.

"Buffy, an interesting name."

"Yeah, well I think you are the first to think that."

Mark frowned.

"Why is that?"

"Not many people are named Buffy."

"Not many people are named Itzel."

Buffy giggled.

"What kind of name is Itzel?" Buffy laughed even harder.

"My mom's." Mark smiled. Buffy stopped laughing abruptly and adopted a serious look. Mark chuckled.

"I'm sorry I didn't men to…I mean…" Buffy stuttered.

Mark waved his hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it. I mean it's not my fault that my grandparents were stupid enough to name their daughter Itzel. I'm glad that they didn't have a say in my naming." Mark grinned. They both started to laugh.

Buffy was starting to have a really great time and she liked the guy. Maybe it's time to try dating a human for once. This entire 'date a vampire' thing caused too much drama.

"Would you like to dance?" Mark asked sheepishly.

Buffy smiled sweetly.

"Sure."

Mark offered his hand which Buffy took it gladly. 'Such a gentleman', Buffy thought.

A slow song started, as they reached the dance floor. Mark put his hands on Buffy's hips and Buffy put her hands around his neck and both started swaying on the slow flow of the music. Neither one of them noticed a pair of angry eyes watching them.

After bumping in every person that he met, receiving slight headaches from the chip, Spike finally found Buffy…and she was not alone. When he saw that guy, with his hands all over Buffy (technically the hands never left the hips but Spike saw them like they were inspecting Buffy's body), he saw red, black, blue, green, yellow a whole rainbow before his eyes. His anger jumped over his head. He took a deep unneeded breath, trying to compose himself (which he failed miserably, because he knew that Buffy wouldn't like a jealousy display), he went over to the couple trying hard not to smash that guys' head.

Just when he was halfway towards them he was suddenly pulled into the far corner of the dance floor.

Buffy suddenly snapped her head behind her. She was sure that she had felt Spike's presence behind her, but she could not see him. She turned to Mark.

"I have to go."

Mark frowned.

"Why?"

"I'm not feeling well." Buffy lied. She had to get out of there if Spike was in the club. She didn't know if he saw her or his sudden presence was only her imagination but she had to get out of there just in case.

"I'll walk you home. My car broke down so I can't drive you but I can at least walk you."

Buffy shook her head.

"Thank you but I can go by myself." She turned to leave but Mark grabbed her arm.

"Please I insist." Mark pleaded with his eyes. She was hot and would not lose an opportunity to get something. Buffy looked for a second at him then smiled.

"Sure. Come on."

They made their way out of the club, not knowing that they just passed by two scared people, Dawn and Anya.

Dawn gaped at the image of Buffy leaving with another man. She could not believe it that  
Buffy actually was serious when she said that she would find another love. And the man seemed human. Anya on the other hand was more afraid for Xander than Buffy.

On the far corner of The Bronze, Giles and Xander were struggling to keep still a very angry and restless Spike. Willow had her hand over Spike's mouth, who was mumbling uncontrollably. Dawn and Anya came running towards them.

"They left." Dawn whispered to Willow. Willow nodded and motioned her head to Anya. Then Anya took out of her purse a perfume, her perfume and spayed it all over Spike and in front of his nose. Just then Willow released Spike who was cussing from the top of his lungs and sneezing at the same time.

"BLOODY HELL! YOU WANKERS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" He kept sneezing. "Where's Buffy? I have to find her! ACHOO!"

"No can do Spike. You are too angry, you need to cool down." Willow said, with her hands on her hips standing in front of him.

"Yes, I have to agree with Willow here. In this state, if you find Buffy you will probably try to kill each other." Giles agreed.

"Yeah, dirt breath, and we know for sure that Buff'll dust your sorry ass."

Spike glared at Xander, but with his sneezing and watery eyes he only managed to seem silly managing to make Dawn and the other chuckle.

"You are all bloody idiots! Of course I would not do anything to her. I just wanted an explanation." Spike said with a stuffed nose.

"What's wrong with him?" Anya commented.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked.

"What's wrong with me? I'll tell ya what's wrong with me! ACHOO! I'm bloody allergic to this perfume! ACHOO! That's what's wrong with me!" Spike yelled.

Everyone gaped at him. Vampires? Allergies?

Spike felt horrible. He knew that being dead he could not get sick let alone have and allergy, but a trait from when he was human still remained with him as a vampire and that is allergic to lavender, all sorts, flower, incense, perfume, all that contained the fragrance of lavender made him all puffy and red, a stuffed nose, watery eyes and an uncontrollable sneeze. Now that he was dead only the watery eyes, uncontrollable sneeze and a stuffed nose, remained with him, because he could not get red since no blood pumped in him, only when he fed and he could not get puffy, also because of lack of blood.

"Allergies? How? What...How?" Xander stuttered.

"Come on. Let's get him out of here. The atmosphere only makes him look worse." Dawn implied. Everyone looked at Spike who was sneezing and also coughing. It almost looked pitiful.

Willow and Dawn helped him walk out of the club.

"I lived a thousand years and I never heard of a vampire who was allergic to something." Anya said deep in thought.

"Well, it seems there is. I need to write this in my Watcher's diary." Giles said also deep in thought.

"There isn't…ACHOO!...I'm the only one…ACHOO! Oh god! You bloody lot with your bloody…ACHOO!...plan!" Spike protested. Dawn couldn't help but giggle. It was very funny seeing Spike like that.

Spike glared at her through watery eyes. He tried to be menacing but he failed miserably.

"Didn't know that vampires were allergic to lavender…or at all." Anya wondered. Spike rolled his eyes once again.

They were now walking. Spike didn't notice when they started walking towards Xader's apartment. He still had to find Buffy.

"There aren't any other vampires who develop sudden allergies…ACHOO! It's a trait that remained with me from when I was a human…ACHOO!" Spike said angrily.

"Oh. That means you were allergic to lavender when you were human?" Anya asked.

Spike rolled his eyes once again.

"Yeah. Congrats on figurin' out. Want a prize?"

Anya glared at him and turned her attention to Xander.

Spike slowly and cautiously walked slower, remaining behind. Just when he was far behind the group who was talking eagerly about his allergy he fled. With his vampire speed no one could notice his disappearance.

"ACHOO!" But since he had a fit of sneezes, he sneezed just right after he took the first step and everybody saw him running.

"He's getting away!" Dawn yelled.

"After him!" Willow commanded.

Giles let out a big sigh. He was getting too old for this. Spike saw that the gang was running to catch him and started to run faster, sneezing from time to time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is another chapter. I've finally finished and tonight I'm publishing the whole story. Again characters belong to Whedon, storyline mine. There will be 3 more chapters. Hope you like it so far...:D...Oh, and also review please.**

CHAPTER VI:

Buffy and Mark, were walking…in the cemetery. She did not now how they got there; maybe instinct, but walking and talking at the same time led them to the cemetery. She found out that Mark was 28 years old, just like Spike when he was alive, his parents were British but he himself didn't have and accent. He was born and raised here and he also stated that he did not like the accent which Buffy liked. Whenever he said something about himself she would instinctively compare him with Spike.

"Wow." Mark said. Buffy snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked rather worried.

"How did we end in the cemetery?" Mark asked confused.

"Oh. I don't know. I guess with the talking we didn't see where we were going." Buffy smiled. Mark smiled as well.

"I guess. So what about you? What do you do for a living?"

Buffy took a minute to think. He told her that he was a real estate agent, but she didn't have anything to say for herself. She could not tell him that she was The Slayer, that would surely freak him out and be a good pointer for ruining a good date, if this was a date.

"Hm..Well, for now I'm jobless. I have to take care of my little sister."

"Oh, you have a sister? How old?"

"15, she is a pesky teenager." Buffy complained. Mark chuckled.

"It can't be that bad."

"O trust me, it can."

Mark suddenly stopped and grabbed Buffy's arm so she could face him. He looked her in the eyes. Buffy gulped nervous. 'Oh my God! What if he wants to kiss me? Does he want to kiss me? I don't think I'm ready to go that far yet. Oh God!' Buffy's thoughts were a mess.

"Buffy…" Mark started. Buffy looked in his eyes, hoping that he didn't want to kiss her.

"ACHOO!"

They both turned to the sound of the sneeze. Behind Mark, Spike was standing leaning against a crypt's wall, with his arms crossed over his chest smirking at the couple, still with watery eyes and a stuffed nose which was very irritating. Mark looked confused at him (well, duh, he did not know him), while Buffy stared at Spike wide eyed shock and horror spread all over her face.

"Don't mind me lads, just out for fresh air. You can get on with the smoochies. ACHOO!" he sneezed once again.

At first he wanted to make a big entrance, finally being able to lose the Scoobies. He thought of million ways to approach them as he saw them walking through the cemetery talking. He thought of charging head front, tackling the guy, but he thought better of the headache the chip would ensue. Then he thought of scaring him. Appearing out of nowhere with his game face on, maybe making him wet himself in front of Buffy. He opted for leaning against a crypt's wall since he saw them stop. Now he was staring at the two, anger boiling inside him but he tried to keep his cool. The guy looked confused but Buffy looked scared, angry and horrified at the same time. It was funny seeing all those expressions on her face. It was like a fish on dry land trying to catch it's breath. He calmly lit a cigarette, but sneezed once again. He saw that Buffy frowned. 'Maybe she was thinking what's wrong with me." Thought Spike.

"Um, who are you?" Mark asked frowning. Spike approached him. He could sense Buffy suddenly stiffen. That almost made him laugh.

"Names Spike." Spaike said while blowing the smoke in Mark's face making him cough. Buffy glared at him. Spike sneezed once again.

"Do you know this guy?" Mark asked Buffy while trying to remove his smoke from his eyes.

"I…"

"Actually mate she's with me. Didn't she tell ya? ACHOO!"

Buffy gaped at him. Mark looked confused.

"What? What? I'm not with you!"

Buffy finally managed to say.

Spike took a drag from his cigarette and raised his scarred eyebrow at her. Mark was now in the middle of them looking from Spike to Buffy and vice versa

"Since when?" asked Spike through a stuffed nose.

"Since this morning! Remember? When I kicked you out of MY house?" Buffy yelled.

"You never said…ACHOO!...that we are finished!" Spike yelled as well.

"I thought it was obvious since I kicked you out and also threw a knife at you!"

Mark looked at Buffy with wide eyes. A knife? He thought. 'Man this girl is dangerous, psycho.' Buffy forgot that Mark was there watching them so she spat out whatever came through her mind.

"But. You. Never. Said. That. We. Broke. Up." Spike said like he was talking to a retarded kid. He threw his cigarette bud on the ground not bothering to stomp it with his boot like he always does. Buffy threw her hands in the air.

"You are unbelievable!"

"Me? ACHOO! You are the one who threw herself in the arms of another on the exact morning when we broke up!" Spike yelled.

"Ha! You admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That we broke up!"

"No I didn't."

"You just said it."

"No I didn't. ACHOO!"

"What's with all the sneezing and puffy eyes and also the stuffed nose?"

"Ask your bloody friends who poisoned me." Spike said through gritted teeth.

Buffy stared at him in shock. She knew that her friends were not fans of him but, since they engaged in this relationship they started to accommodate with his presence, mostly Dawn, Willow and Anya. Xander and Giles were still skeptical. But she knew for sure that if they were ever to break up they would not try to kill him, well unless he tried to kill them…OH DEAR LORD!

"You bastard!" Buffy hissed and punched him square in the jaw.

Mark gaped at Buffy and stared in shock at Spike who fell on the floor. He needed top get out of there, far away from these crazy people, especially crazy woman. He started to back away. Buffy noticed him and turned to him quickly.

"Mark, wait! I can explain!" Buffy tried to go to him but Spike lifted himself from the ground and punched her as well, producing a major headache but it was worth it. When he saw that Spike punched Buffy as well, Mark started running with fear.

"Mark, wait!" Buffy yelled after him. She then turned to a pissed off Spike. She was pissed off as well.

She glared at him.

"Let's get it over with." She hissed.

"ACHOO! Bloody allergy! My thoughts exactly, luv." Spike glared at her, already in a fighting stance, with his fists raised. He knew that it was a lost battle for him, because whenever he would try to defend himself he would get a massive head ache. He would likely die from the pain caused by the chip not from Buffy's anger

"Don't call me that." She launched at him


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII:

Buffy punched Spike which sent him flying into a tombstone, then he grabbed him by his shirt and threw him in the exact same wall which he was leaning onto. Then she kicked him in the face and stomach in two quick strikes. Spike didn't have time to respond to see the blows, let alone duck from them. He tried to lay a punch on her but received a major headache and while busy holding his head in pain and also sneezing at the same time, Buffy knee kicked him right in the nose, breaking it. Spike fell on his back holding his nose.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Spike said holding his nose.

"That's what you deserve if you piss The Slayer." Buffy went towards him to land another punch, but Spike grabbed her by the throat. He tried to ignore the pain in his head, instead focusing on Buffy's little fragile neck. She started to choke, but she didn't want to give up so she grabbed his neck as well. They were choking each other, pure anger and murder in their eyes. Just then the Scooby gang found them. Dawn and Willow gasped at the image. Spike with a bloody nose and various bruises on his face and Buffy disheveled were choking each other. Buffy was starting to get blue from the lack of air, Spike on the other hand felt only pain in his neck but lack of air no, because he didn't need it in the first place. Willow stared at them, shock spread all over her face, she was numb.

"We have to do something!" Xander exclaimed beside Willow. That snapped Willow back to reality. Just then she scowled at them and a whirlwind encircled her making her hair fly all over the place. The others were watching intently Willow's display of power. Willow was now angry at them. The situation was becoming ridiculous.

"Separate." She hissed. The words were barely audible but enough to cast a great power to separate Spike and Buffy from each other sending Buffy into a tombstone and Spike into a crypt's wall.

Dawn, Xander, Anya and Giles looked baffled at Willow who was still scowling at the 'Choke or be choked' couple. Dawn rushed over at Buffy who was holding her neck and coughing uncontrollably. Spike was sneezing as well, trying to stop the blood pouring from his nose.

"You…tried to…choke me!" Buffy pointed at Spike accusingly.

"Me? Who was….ACHOO! the one throwing punches and kicks .ACHOO!...plus you broke my nose, you stupid bint…ACHOO!" Spike yelled as well, from the other side.

"Would you stop sneezing? It's driving me crazy!" Buffy yelled.

"I CAN'T HELP IT! THANX TO YOUR STUPID FRIENDS THAT POISONED ME!" Spike growled.

"Hey! Don't call us stupid, stupid!" Anya exclaimed.

"Yeah death breath! We tried to help you, both of you!" Xander intervened, holding his girlfriends arm.

"Guys, please, let's talk reasonably." Dawn pleaded.

"I'm afraid it is too late for that Dawn." Giles said while cleaning his glasses.

Everyone started screaming, yelling, talking normally, it was a mess of noises. Willow was sitting watching the chaos in front of her. she felt anger rush through her once again.

"SHUT UP!" Willow shouted. A shout that was heard from miles away, just like the howl of a wolf. Many voices were mixed in those words. It was like Willow and 10 other people talking at the same time. Also thunder and lightning emerged from the sky when Willow shouted. Everyone stopped abruptly looking at Willow. They were staring at her with their eyes wide and mouths open.

"Will?" Bufy asked.

Willow snapped her head towards Buffy, her eyes already black. Buffy started to worry. She sat herself up and went towards Willow, but the witch waved her hand in the air and everyone disappeared from the cemetery.

Buffy woke up not feeling her legs. She sat up and saw that Spike was sprawled over her legs unconscious. She frowned and kicked him off of her. He rolled down with a growl, and then he woke up as well. He suddenly sat up on his feet circling his surroundings.

"Where are we?" He asked impatiently.

"Relax, pea brain. I think we are at home." Buffy said while sitting up herself.

Spike frowned.

"Weren't we in the cemetery?" Spike asked confused. He took his hand towards his chin to rub it and noticed that the blood from his face was gone. He started rubbing his face eagerly. Buffy sighed.

"If you are searching for your bloody nose, it's gone so you know it."

"How? And my allergy is gone too!" Spike exclaimed happily.

"I wonder how are you allergic to anything? You are a vampire." Buffy fwoned at him.

Just when he was about to explain.

"He is the only vampire with an allergy. He remained with this trait from when he was human. Just so you know he is allergic to lavender, all kinds of lavender smell." Willow said while emerging from the kitchen, Dawn and the others behind her. buffy looked confused at her.

"Will, how…what happened out there?"

Willow sighed.

"I got fed up with all of you yelling especially you and Spike fighting so my anger gathered some pretty hard stuff and my will sent us back home so we can talk in peace."

"Peace? What kind of peace? At least you could have left him there." Buffy said accusingly pointing to Spike. Spike gasped.

"Hurtful, Slayer, hurtful. Didn't know you were a selfish bitch…wait oh yeah I knew." Spike spat back at her. Buffy glared at him.

"Idiot vampire."

"Stupid bint."

"Dumbass."

"Bitch."

"Pig!"

"Cunt!"

"Ok, enough!" Willow shouted, this time normally. Buffy and Spike immediately shut up not wanting to repeat what happened in the cemetery a while ago. Outside the sunrise was slowly to take command of the sky, luckily the window shades were tightly shut. Willow turned to the others.

"Guys I think ti's best for you to go home and rest."

"But what about Buffy and Spike? Won't they kill each other?" Anya asked. Xander tugged her arm. She glanced at him not knowing for what he tugged her arm.

"No, they won't." Will turned towards Buffy and Spike who were looking at the floor shamelessly.

"If you consider the situation under control, I think it's best if we go and let them sort things out." Giles said already fatigue in his voice. Everyone nodded not being able to say another word and exited the Summers house. Dawn yawned as well.

"Dawnie, if you are sleepy you can go to bed. Thank God is Sunday and you don't have to go to school." Willow said smiling at Dawn.

"What about Buffy and Spike?"

"I can handle them."

Dawn nodded and went upstairs. Willow then turned to the duo, who were still inspecting the welfare of their shoes. She frowned.

"You two." Willow hissed. "First's thing first. Buffy will go to her bedroom and rest and Spike to the basement. Tonight we start the counseling."

Both Spike's and Buffy's heads snapped up to look at the determined witch.

"Counseling? For what?" Buffy whined.

"Obviously for you. This is getting ridiculous." Willow said with her hands on her hips.

"We don't need counseling Red. We get along fine. Isn't that right Slayer?" Spike said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, just a minor set back." Buffy laughed nervously.

Willow looked at the two then waved her hand making them both incapable of speaking.

"I've taken your ability to speak for now. NOW, both of you will listen to me. You are going to rest and tonight will do counseling. Got that clear?" willow asked them

Buffy and Spike nodded sheepishly. They sooo wanted to throw a tantrum but their voices were swept away by a witty witch.

"Good. Now go to where I've told you from the start. Buffy bedroom, Spike basement. When you will come at 6 p.m. for our first session of counseling I will return your ability to speak, until then I don't want to hear another peep from you. I will be upstairs." Willow went for the stairs leaving Buffy and Spike bewildered.

"Oh, and don't try to escape, cause I will find you and when I'll find you, it won't be pretty." Willow said, with her back still at them and then went up the stairs.

Buffy and Spike stared at willow in shock then they stared at each other for a minute before they went to their said places.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER VIII:

Buffy found it very hard to fall asleep, since it was 12 in the afternoon and she wasn't a day sleeper like a certain vampire that was surely snoring in her basement. Although she felt very tired, it seemed that Willow took her capacity to sleep along with her capacity to speak. She tossed and turned, thinking at the upcoming counseling. She did not need counseling, what she need was Spike out of the house and her life. She wasn't sure of that as well. That night when she met Mark she liked him and wondered how it would feel to have a normal relationship, but all the time when he spoke he reminded her of Spike, and when he stopped her and looked deep into her eyes she saw Spike. She still loved him, deeply, but something irked inside her. He was just like when they met a major pain in the ass. How she could love and hate him at the same time it was beyond her comprehension. She took a final glance at the flower that Willow gave her. it was a beautiful flower, red with smudges of orange and blue on it's petals. She drifted to sleep with the image of the flower in her head.

At exactly 6 p.m. a yawning Buffy came down the stairs. She was still wearing her pajamas, a grey tank top and grey shorts. She found Spike witting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his leg impatiently and also frowning at the floor. Willow was sitting in front of the couch, with a clip board and a pen in her hands. 'Great, looks exactly like a nut house, with the clip board and pen and all.' Thought Buffy. Willow turned to her and smiled.

"Buffy! Please have a sit." Said Willow, pointing to the couch.

When she saw that she had to sit next to Spike she shook her head frantically. Willow frowned and Spike rolled his eyes.

"No, Buffy. You will sit next to him if we want to settle this."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot on the floor, pouting like a little kid.

"And she says I behave like a kid all the time." Said Dawn who passed by Buffy, a bowl of popcorn in her right hand.

Buffy was startled by her sister's passing. She then opened her mouth to say something, forgetting that she could not speak and pointed to Dawn angrily.

"She wants to assist and personally I need some assistance if things get out of hand."

Spike then started to wave his hands in the air and talking, even though no sound came out of his mouth. Dawn sat on a chair, far away from the couch and from Willow.

"Buffy, please have a sit."

Buffy pouted and sat next to Spike, not happy at all.

"This should be fun." Said Dawn with a mouth full of popcorn earning some glares from both Buffy and Spike. Willow sighed.

"Now please speak your mind."

As soon as she said this Willow regretted it. At that moment Buffy and Spike regained their voices and started to speak at the same time, yelling and shouting, from time to time pointing at one another. It was a mess of words and Willow was beginning to have a headache, Dawn on the other hand was watching intently and eating popcorn. 'This is better than TV.' Thought Dawn.

"Quiet!" Willow shouted at the two. Spike and Buffy immediately shut up and looked sheepishly at Willow.

"Start from the beginning. I will be the one to appoint the person to speak. Buffy please tell me when this started."

"Well…"

"Puhlease" Spike said rolling his eyes. "Are you really going to let her speak first? Of course she'll tell you her side of the story which is not true and you as her friend will side with her."

"Spike, I believe that I told Buffy to speak first not you." Willow said angrily. Spike slumped in his seat. Buffy snorted at the scene.

"Buffy?" Willow implied.

"Ok. Well, let me just say that Spike is a major pig and I hate him. It started one week ago…

"I can't believe this! You don't even know when our little fights started! It was 2 weeks ago, stupid bint!" Spike exclaimed. Buffy glared at him.

"No, Mr. 'I'm always right', it started 1 week ago."

"2!"

"1!"

"Ok, enough. So it started, let's say, in the past. Buffy what exactly bothers you about Spike?"

"The fact that he doesn't clean after himself." Buffy said while glaring at Spike. Spike looked baffled.

"What? WHAT? What do you mean I don't clean after me?"

"You always leave your mug in the sink!" Buffy yelled.

Willow was starting to think that this was a bad, very bad idea, Dawn thought that she was entertaining herself. Spike started to laugh at Buffy's comment. It wasn't a regular laugh, but a mad man's laugh.

"So, you got mad cause I don't clean my mug. 'S that all?"

"Well…"

"Let me tell you something, Red." Spike said looking at Willow then at Buffy. "I wake up every morning at 7 a.m. and make breakfast for both of them, just cause I love them both. After that I clean up the mess they leave, cause Buffy doesn't know how to cook nor how to clean for that matter, the Buffy goes outside, takes Dawn to school and when she comes home she wants to eat obviously. I make her lunch, after she eats I clean wash the dishes, do the laundry. IT'S LIKE I'M A FREAKIN MAID!" Spike yelled the last part. All this time Buffy was glaring at him for telling Willow how lazy she seemed to be although she wasn't as lazy as he told.

"Your constant complaining is making me sick. It's like you are a 5 year old who complains about everything!" Buffy hissed at him. Spike gaped.

"I can't believe this! I'm the one complainin'? Who eats and never washes the dishes?" Spike yelled at her.

"You!" Buffy retorted.

"Me? Just cause I forgot to rinse my mug of blood a couple o' times doesn't mean I don't wash the dishes everyday. EVERY BLOODY DAY!"

"Oh, yeah? How about the fact that you live your stupid duster all over the place, and I'm not talking about the hanger! I always have to pick that stupid coat from the floor!"

"Oh, you just had to pick on my duster. Fine! How about when I clean the bathtub EVERY TIME, after you shave your legs! How's that?" Spike spat. Buffy gasped. She couldn't believe that he would tell something so intimate in front of Willow and it's not like he has to clean after her every time she shaves her legs, it was just once or twice.

"I can't believe this! You pig!"

Dawn was trying hard, very hard not to laugh at the scene. It was absolutely priceless, ti was like a show on Oprah. Willow was sitting in front of them writing on her clip board from time to time, looking like she had a major head ache while Spike and Buffy were arguing, throwing their hands in the air and from time to time pointing accusatively at each other, that is before Buffy had punched Spike in the arm calling him a major pig. That's when all hell broke loose. Spike lunged at Buffy but was taken back because of the firing of the chip thus leaving Buffy the opportunity to beat the crap out of him. Spike fell on the floor and Buffy on top and started punching him. Willow screamed and immediately tried to get Buffy off of Spike but she wouldn't bulge. Dawn too tried to take Buffy out of there. Spike's face was becoming unrecognizable, blood and bruises were all over his face. Just then Dawn did something that only she could think of. She grabbed a lamp and hit Buffy in the head. The impact of the lamp with Buffy's head made her lose her consciousness and fell on Spike's chest leaving everybody speechless. Dawn was still standing above Buffy with the lamp in her hand smiling sheepishly.

"Hahaha. Oops." She said innocently. Willow and Spike stared at Dawn wide eyed with their mouths hanging open. Buffy was still lying unconscious on top of Spike.

"Dawn! What did you do?" Willow shouted. She tried to pick Buffy up but she was still heavy. She managed to pick her up though just so Spike got up from the floor. His face was bloody and bruised, his eyes swollen.

"God, Bit! You just hit yo big sis in the head!" Spike said mesmerized. The three of them looked at Buffy's unconscious body. They also noticed a taint or fed coming from the back of Buffy' head.

"What should we do with the body?" Dawn asked, the lamp hanging in her hand.

"Shh, don't say that. It's not like we killed her." Willow said still looking at Buffy.

"We? Niblet was the one who got all Thor like with the lamp on Buffy." Spike said while wiping his blood from his face with the back of his hand. Dawn glanced at him.

"Well, we better put Buffy on the couch and get you cleaned…" Dawn couldn't finish the sentence because a firm hand gripped her own hand. She looked down to see Buffy with her head twisted in an unearthly manner towards her, with her face bloody from the gash in her head, grinning like a mad woman at her. Dawn gasped in fear and so did Willow and Spike.

"Dawn, did you hit me in the head with that?" Buffy asked her voice full of insanity. Dawn was now trembling with fear. Spike looked at Dawn and then at Buffy. He couldn't believe at what he was seeing. What on earth happened to his beloved Slayer? Her face showed such madness that she would be likely to kill the three of them together. Spike then realized that he indeed was a little afraid of Mad Buffy. He then grabbed Dawn by the waist and lifted her in his arms, releasing her from Buffy's grasp, he also grabbed Willow by the hand and made a run…down the basement. Buffy lifted herself up, shrugging the dust from her clothes, and laughing hysterically. Her laugh could be heard from basement.

Dawn, Willow, Spike looked at the barricaded basement door wide eyed. They could not believe this was Buffy.

"I don't understand. The fact that I hit her with the lamp made her this mad?" Dawn asked looking at the lamp that she was till holding.

"I don't know." Willow said still looking at the door. "But we can clearly say that something is indeed wrong with her."

They could hear Buffy from upstairs singing and chanting their names.

"Feels like we're in a Hitchcock movie." Spike said frowning at the door.

"Indeed. What if she leaves the house in search of the others? Giles, Xander and Anya will be in danger." Dawn said impatiently.

"Good thing Tara is visiting her parents." Willow said relieved.

"What should we do?" Dawn asked nobody in particular.

Just then they jumped from a crashing noise coming from upstairs. They could hear Buffy's muffled voice calling them. She seemed to be in the kitchen. The three sat in silence observing the basement door like it was something magnificent. The noises in the kitchen subsided and the trio sighed in relief. Just then the door of the basement burst open and at the top of the stairs stood, Buffy, a maniac grin on her face and a big axe in her hands. Dawn shivered with fear, while Willow gulped frightened. Spike scowled at her. He had to protect Willow and Dawn from this maniacal Buffy, even though he himself was a little scared. He and Buffy had fought a lot but never had he seen her so…insane…like a maniac serial killer.

"There you are!" Buffy said cheerfully. She lifted her axe over her shoulders and began to descend the stairs. The three backed away in fear. Buffy stopped and frowned at them.

"Now, now, I hope you are not afraid of little old me." Buffy pouted. Spike couldn't help himself to think that she was adorable when she pouted like that. Only the thought of Willlow and Dawn being scared to death stopped him from kissing Buffy, senseless right there. Buffy started to descend again. They needed to get out of there quick. Spike then came with a plan, a stupid one but it might work. He then lunged at Buffy knowing that the chip will stop him and give him a major head ache. Buffy saw him and raised the axe at him, but Spike stopped the blow and struggled to keep Buffy there.

"Get out of here!" he yelled towards Willow and Dawn who did not question his motives and practically flew on the steps, up into the kitchen.

Buffy saw them fleeing and let out a roaring yell which Spike found it very scary, even for himself. With all her Slayer strength she pushed Spike aside and went after the girls.

Willow and Dawn made it to the front door, because the back door was locked and tried to open it. It was locked as well. It seemed that Buffy made the necessary preparations to keep them inside the house. The windows were locked as well.

"What do we do now?" Dawn cried.

"We have to break the window." Willow said scared. She looked for a chair and spotted the armchair near the couch but it was too heavy for her to lift it. She decided to break free with magic, when the axe that Buffy was holding flew at mere inches past her face and stopped in the wall to her left. Willow remained silent and still with fear. Dawn gaped at Buffy, who was grinning like a mad woman.

"Where do you think you are going? The fun has only just begun." Buffy chuckled slightly.

Willow and Dawn gulped. Then they saw Spike behind Buffy, who was trying to hit Buffy with a base ball bat. Buffy sensed him and turned to him and punched him in the face. This was Willow's cue. She took Dawn by the arm and led her upstairs. Buffy looked angry towards the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't!" she went o grab her axe.

Just then Spike lifted himself from the floor and went upstairs too. Now the three of them were locked in once Buffy and Spike's room. They barricaded the door with The Slayer's all too heavy and stuffed closet. They were sitting there staring at the door, and listening to Buffy's constant banging in the door.

"Now what?" Willow asked Spike, who seemed to have saved their lives twice.

"Don't bloody now. I can't go outside now." Spike glanced between the curtains. The sunrise was a minute away. So much time has passed since their little 'marriage counseling' with Willow and Buffy's mad outburst. Spike looked around the room for something to protect themselves from a raging Slayer, when he spotted the flowers Willow gave Buffy. They did not wither, all this time, and he remembered that Buffy only gave them water twice since she got them, and that was 2 weeks ago. TWO BLOODY WEEKS! Then it hit him.

"The flowers!"

"What?" Willow and Dawn asked in unison.

Buffy was now hitting the door with her axe and laughing evilly. She managed to break down the door but the closet stopped her from entering. Willow and Dawn turned to see Buffy's axe above the closet, she was too little to be seen.

"Oh God! She's coming."

Spike panicked. He didn't know what to do. He was sure that it was because of the flowers that Buffy acted like a maniac killer. He didn't have a choice. Dawn rushed to push the closet against Buffy, so she could not enter. Spike grabbed the pot with the flowers and rushed to help Dawn throwing it at Willow, hoping that she will catch it, but she didn't. Instead it hit her in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Willow cried and rubbed her shoulder. "What you did that for?"

"Come on guys! Let's plaaaaaay!" Buffy giggled from behind the closet. She was pushing very hard and Spike and Dawn had a hard time keeping the door blocked. Sheesh talk about a mad person's power.

"Sorry Red, but get rid of the flowers!" Spike yelled.

Willow frowned. She did not quite put her finger around the whole flower situation. What the hell did the flowers have to do with Buffy's sudden change her ind? They were pretty and smelled….well…of flowers.

"How in the world are the flowers involved in this."

"I don't know! Just get rid of them!" Spike yelled. Just then Dawn fell and the closet was almost the way down. If Spike hadn't acted quickly the closet would have squished both he and Dawn. They rushed to Willow's side who near the window and a bit far from the door. In the doorway, stood Buffy, still holding the axe and grinning like a mad woman that she was.

"It's show time."

The three stared with wide eyes as Buffy bolted towards them. Spike stood in front of the girls and grabbed Buffy's axe. He tried to strain her, but he couldn't because, at the moment she was very, very powerful. He also tried not to hit her, because if he managed to get a hell of a headache, Buffy would have a chance to get to the girls. He growled.

"Red! The flowers!"

"How am I supposed to get rid of them?"

"Like this!" Dawn shouted, and started to stomp them, but Buffy was not coming to her sense very soon.

"Bloody burn them!" Spike yelled still trying to restrain Buffy. She was pushing very hard and laughing evilly.

"This is fun!" Buffy laughed even more.

"How?" Willow asked confused.

"Bloody hell, witch! Use your power to burn them!"

"Oh!" Willow made a very stupid expression like she just realized that she was a witch and burning some flowers with magic was a piece of cake.

"INCENDERE!" Willow yelled and the flowers immediately burst in flames, no ordinary red and yellow flames, but an ocean blue fire. The flowers disappeared within a second, not leaving a single wisp of ash. Just then Buffy suddenly collapsed, leaving a bewildered Spike, still axe above his head, wondering what happened. He then dropped the axe and looked at Willow and Dawn who were looking at Buffy's unconscious body the same way as he was looking at them, surprised.

"Did it work?" Willow asked. Dawn crouched beside Buffy's body and began to poke her.

"Don't know." Said Dawn still poking Buffy.

Spike was staring at Buffy's body like in a daze; he was still processing what happened the past few weeks. He was thinking that if Buffy woke up, will still be that insane. He shuddered at the thought. A mad Buffy was not a pleasant sight to the eye.

"What should we do with the body?" Spike finally asked. Willow and Dawn snapped their head up to him and looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"What?"

"You are saying it like we committed a murder or something."

"Well, we don't exactly know if she will ever wake up." Spike said matter of factly. Dawn and Willow gaped at him.

"How can you say that?" Dawn whined.

"Yeah. Thought you supposed to love her." Willow added.

"And I do, with all my undead heart, but…I don't know…these past few weeks made me see things more differently." Spike said sheepishly. Willow and Dawn looked at each other and nodded. Willow sat up and sighed.

"I guess you're right. I think we should put her on the bed for the time being."

Dawn looked at her sister once again and sat up herself.

"She looks just like the sleeping beauty."

Spike smiled.

"Yeah."

Spike lifted Buffy off the floor and gently put her on the bed and covered her so that she wouldn't be cold. He listened to her heart beat. Her heart rate seemed small but regular and her pulse as well; it seemed that she was sound asleep. He sighed and went push the closet back to its place so they can let Buffy rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is it guys, hope you liked it, hope it's not such a crappy ending. I'm very tired at the moment and I don't think I can bring myself and rewrite it. Review please and let me know if you want other stories. I will keep writting, even if you don't like them...:D, but I will appreciate your thoughts.**

CHAPTER IX:

The next day, Willow, Dawn, Xander and Spike were sitting in the kitchen. Willow was making breakfast, pancakes to be more precise; Dawn was sipping her orange juice and reading the paper together with Xander. They were both sitting on a stool. Spike just finished heating a mug of blood and went over to read the paper as well. He was hovering above Xander.

"Hmph, looks like Celtics have lost. Never liked that team. Manchester's better." He said. He drank his blood in one go. Xander glared at him.

"Would you please stop hovering above me, you're giving me the creeps."

Spike scowled at him and made a 'boo' like face. Xander stuck his tongue at him. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I swear, I'm 16 and I'm more grown up than both of you."

Both Spike and Xander scowled at her, Dawn rolled her eyes once again. Willow put some pancakes on 4 plates and placed them in front of everyone. Everyone sat on their respective stools and began to eat. Xander kept staring at Spike as he was munching his pancakes. Spike growled.

"What?" He said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Haven't you eaten?"

"No. if I had I wouldn't be devouring these pancakes." Spike swallowed.

"You just had a mug of blood."

"So? I want pancakes. Got a problem?" Spike raised his scarred eyebrow at Xander, who simply shrugged. Both Willow and Dawn rolled their eyes and ate their own food. Just then a sleepy Buffy emerged from the living room into the kitchen. Her clothes were disheveled and her hair was messy sticking up in all places. Her face was puffy and sleepy. The gang didn't notice her presence at first, not even Spike.

"Morning guys." She said sleepily.

Everyone froze. In fact the impact of Buffy's awaken state startled everybody so much that Spike even screamed like a little girl and fell off the stool. Everyone stared at him, even Buffy. She shrugged and went to the fridge. She was looking for the orange juice carton. She growled when she didn't found it there. Spike immediately sat up, having a very embarrassed look on his face. Xander was barely trying to restrain a laugh. He could not believe that Spike could scream like a little girl. Dawn noticing her sister's growl, she slowly lifted the orange juice carton that was standing beside her.

"Um, looking for this?" Dawn said sheepishly. Buffy turned to her and grabbed the carton, a glass and poured herself some juice. Everyone was staring at Buffy, while drinking her juice, like she was some kind of wild animal who should not be disturbed. It was like they were the gazelles trying to hide from a wild lion. They were frozen in time. After drinking her juice, Buffy went towards Spike. He immediately backed away and put his arms in front of him, just like in defense mode. Buffy frowned and turned to the others. Willow, Dawn and Xander gulped, when they saw Buffy's frowning face.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Buffy pointing to Spike who was still in defense mode. She then turned to Xander.

"Xander." She said with a slight annoyance in her voice. "What did you do?"

Xander gaped at her, feeling offended.

"Me? Why is it that always I am at fault if Spike is behaving weirdly?"

"Because you like to annoy him." Buffy said. She was now in Slayer mode, with her arms crossed over her chest frowning, even though her messy hair and disheveled clothes made her look ridiculous. Spike was still holding his arms in front of his face. Buffy sighed and went to Spike, trying to pull his arms away from his face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Spike instantly pulled away his arms, looking at Buffy with wide eyes.

"Sweetie? You're back. She's back!" This one was addressed to the group who were smiling big. Then Spike lifted Buffy in his arms and started to spin her around. Buffy started to laugh.

"Spike, put me down! I'm getting dizzy!"

He placed her down like she told him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Buffy licked her lips with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, what's going on here? And where did I come back from? I recall that I never went anywhere."

Dawn, Willow, Xander and Spike looked at each other.

"You have no idea what happened." The four of them said in unison.

"Whoa, this is kinda creepy. Why don't you tell me?"

After breakfast they were all sitting in the living room, each trying to explain in their own way what happened, at the same time. Buffy was confused and didn't understand a thing. She put one hand up, making them to shut up.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. For the past two weeks I've been possessed by some kind of evil flowers, given to me by Willow and acted like Charles Manson?"

All of them nodded.

"And you acted like a real bitch towards Spike." Dawn added.

"Bit, watch your language." Spike said sternly. Dawn pouted.

"Well, she did." She whispered.

"How? How did I act?" Buffy asked confused. She didn't remember at all doing the things that her friends have told her she did. She remembered getting the pretty flowers from Willow, getting to sleep that night, very cuddly with a certain vampire, and waking up this morning. Although it was a mystery, why she woke up in her clothes, when she had her pajamas that night.

Then Dawn proceeded to tell her everything that happened, not leaving a single detail. How she and Spike have fought on a daily basis and she was always stuck in the middle and how she was beginning to get fed up with the situation. She even told Buffy that she considered of running away from home, which got herself a glare from Buffy. Then she told her about her 'night out' at the Bronze, and about that guy Mark, everything till yesterday. Willow sat up slowly and went to her room.

After the whole story, in detail, with some 'Bloddy hells' now and then from Spike, Buffy stared at her friends and boyfriend with her mouth wide open.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this!"

"What, that you fought all day with Spike and I was always in the middle?" Dawn asked.

"Or that you almost killed us?" Asked Xander.

"Or me?" Asked Spike.

"No, that Spike is allergic to lavender." She turned to Spike, smiling. "You never told me." Spike rolled his eyes and growled.

"Bloody hell woman1 you almost broke up with me, well, no you DID break up with me, almost killed us! And you are thinking about my allergies?" Spike yelled. He was now pacing the room. Buffy scowled at him.

"Well, sorry for that, but I told you. I don't remember."

"Found it!" Willow came rushing back into the living room, carrying a book.

"Will, where have you been to?' Xander asked.

"To search for this." Willow said excitedly, shoving a book in Xander's face.

"What's this?"

Willow started to flip some pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Look."

They all looked at a picture of the flower which Willow gave to Buffy.

"Furia Bilis?" Buffy scowled. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's Latin, and means madness, craziness, etc. It says here that if a person comes into contact with it, he/she will become mad, insane, crazy, and maniacal. It also says that the effects could have been permanent if the flowers weren't destroyed."

All of them stared at Willow.

"Um, Will, not that I don't appreciate your gifts, but…Why did you give me a flower that'll make me insane?"

"I didn't know honestly. When I first started to study magic, I didn't quite grasp the whole magical evil flowers thing. Sorry you guys, guess it's all my fault." Willow said with her head bowed down.

"No Red, it was an honest mistake. It could have happened to anybody." Spike tried to ease things up.

"Yeah Will. I mean we are in the Hellmouth." Xander said with a grin.

Buffy hugged her best friend.

"No prob Wills. Good thing that you destroyed it." Buffy giggled a little.

"Oh, you find this very funny, don't you?" Spike said sarcastically.

"A little."

They all rolled their eyes and Buffy started to laugh even harder.

That day they all went to the Magic Box, well besides Spike who had to stay home because of the sun issue, to tell Giles and Anya that Buffy was ok and about the flowers. As expected Giles was cleaning his glasses uncontrollably and Anya was barely suppressing her laughter. After a while of storytelling they were all laughing, especially at the memory of a certain allergic vampire. It was indeed written in the book that one of the side effects of destroying the flower is memory loss, but that was not carved in stones. There was a slight chance that Buffy could remember all that happened.

They talked until it was too late to talk. They finally decided to call it a night. Buffy did not patrol that night because she felt too tired, so she and Dawn went straight home.

When they got home, Buffy called for Spike but no answer came. She went upstairs with Dawn.

Dawn sleepily waved Buffy goodnight and closed the door to her bedroom. Finally Buffy went to her own bedroom, which still didn't have a door, because of her axe incident. She sighed when she looked at the broken and cut hinges. Did I really do this? She asked herself. When she entered the room she smiled, a big smile.

Spike was lying on his back, still dressed, with one arm over his chest and one arm covering his eyes, breathing slowly. She shook her head.

She once asked him why he breathed in his sleep or when he was awake, if he didn't have to. He had told her that it was a force of habit and he liked to pretend that he was human. She slipped in her pajamas and put the covers over him. He didn't move. Then she snuggled in the bed beside him. This time he did move and put his arm, which was over his eyes around Buffy, but still not opening his eyes. She smiled, kissed his arm and went to sleep herself.

After five minutes she shot open her eyes, the memories of the past two weeks flowing back into her mind. She grunted.

"Oh God! What have I done?"


End file.
